I Wish You Would
by ameskye
Summary: Crossover of Originals and Vampire Diaries. Davina Claire moves into Mystic Falls to live with the Mikaelsons and end up being the admirer of the young Original, Kol Mikaelson. As she hear stories from Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert of the famous Kol Mikaelson and his mayhem, can he convince her that he's feelings for her is real and he's not playing around with her?
1. Moving In

My name is Davina Claire and I'm 17. I have an adoptive father, Marcel who now resides in Mystic Falls. The town that once know to be a home for supernatural beings but then, for a period of time, all supernatural beings were being banished from the town. Now I've heard, whatever spell that the traveller Marcus had cast on the town was being lifted by the powerful witch, Bonnie Bennet. Marcel had offered me to stay with him knowing that New Orleans is no longer a safe place for me or us. Not after my own coven is trying to kill me.

Realising that the Mikaelson family had a house there, its not much of a surprise for me if I'll be living there too. For the same reasons as always. They need someone to do the cloaking spell to cloak them from their evil mother Esther. Also, a locator spell to track down god knows who that pissed them off this. Marcel parked the car in front of an enormous mansion that seemed to good to be true so I'd already know that it belongs to the Mikaelson.

When I stepped out of the car, I was greeted by the Mikaelson sister, Rebekah. Out of all the Mikaelson siblings, she's the only one that I'd like. She's been protective of me since day one, treating me like one of her own siblings which really makes me happy. I ran towards her and gave her a tight hug. "I thought you left!" I said. "Well, now that my mother is trying to kill me there's not much places for me to go to isn't there?" She replied making me smile. I'm kind of relieve she's sticking around for awhile. At least with her around, I know that Klaus won't be able to push me around like he used to back in New Orleans.

The moment I stepped inside of the mansion, I was greeted by Elijah. Well, okay he's a little better than Klaus and I'm quite comfortable being around him so I shot him a slight smile. I took my the bags from Marcel and followed Rebekah leading me up to my room on the second level. Walking down the hallway, I walked past a room whose door was slight opened. In curiousity, I took a peek inside when a voice in british accent startled me. "Hello darling" I immediately turn around to find a guy in his middle 20s. He has chestnut coloured hair with hazel brown eyes and I would say, extremely tall. I had to tilt my head up to meet his gaze.

Just as I was about to say something, Rebekah interrupted. "Ignore him Davina. He's a bit of an asshole." She said before walking forward and turning to her left, entering a room which I assumed was mine. I catch up with her and entered the room. To my surprised, it was much better than I expected. It was well furnished with antiques and my bed was a four-poster bed with curtains covering at the side. "Thanks Rebekah." I pulled her in for another hug. "Make yourself comfortable! Call me if you need anything else." With that, she left the room for me to unpack my stuff. While I was unpacking, I felt a presence from behind staring right at me. "Are you just going to stand there like a creeper or are you gonna say something?" I said, not even looking back to see who it was.

"I've never seen you around here before." The creeper finally said it. Wait, I recognised that voice. Must be that british dude who startled me earlier on. I turned around and walked over to the drawer and placed my folded clothes inside. "That's because I'm not from around here. I'm from New Orleans." I said. "So what brings you here to Mystic Falls?" He asked as he randomly entered my room and sat on an armchair with his legs crossed. "Well, let's just say my coven is trying to kill me. I had to leave New Orleans. Its not a safe place for me anymore." I explained as he nodded his head pretending to understand. "So you're a witch?"

"Not as strong as I was. Now that I left New Orleans, I'm like a newbie witch who just tapped into her powers."

"I can help you—."

Our conversation was interrupted when Klaus entered the room. "Do I need to dagger you and put you in the box again so that you'll leave little Davina?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Come on Nik, I'm just being nice."

"The thing that I've learned about you Kol is that when you're being nice it is never out of the goodness of your heart. So I suggest you leave this room now and let the poor Davina to rest."

Reluctantly, he got up from the armchair. He turned and gave me a quick wink before he whoosh in his vampire speed and left the room. "Sorry about my brother, he can be a bit of an asshole." He gave me a smile before leaving the room in his vampire speed too. Great, so now I'm dealing with two unbearable asshole Mikaelson brothers. This is just great. Just when I thought that there cannot be anymore Mikaelsons who is a pain in the ass like Klaus, I just had to meet this Kol. I groaned before throwing myself on the bed and buried my face on the soft pillow.


	2. Annoying Much?

The bright sun rays shone brightly on my face waking me up from not so comfortable sleep last night. I barely had enough sleep feeling like there's a pair of eyes watching me for afar somewhere. Still in my nightdress, I made my way towards the kitchen to find Kol sitting on the high stool of the kitchen island while munching on some chips. "Morning" He greeted while smirking. Rolling my eyes, I walk towards the fridge to grab the carton of milk. "Now that's very rude isn't it?" He said. God, he is so damn annoying. "Morning!" I greeted sarcastically in my happy tone while pouring the milk on a glass.

"That's more better love. Anyway, we haven't properly met, I'm Kol" He said getting up from his seat and moving closer towards. "Yeah well, don't care." I gave him a force smile before exited the kitchen to only being block by him again. In his vampire speed, he moved infront of me. "Come on now Davina, I'm being sincerely nice."

"There it is! You know my name already! Great, now please get out of my way."

My hands we're ready to give him an aneurysm if he tries to do anything funny. He glanced at my hand before looking up at me again. Reluctantly, he moved to the side for me to pass through. I went up the stairs grumpily, cursing that annoying young Original Kol along the way. Once in my room, I decided I need to get out of this house and go somewhere. A place where I am away from the Mikaelson family or more specifically, Kol.

I've heard from Marcel there's a bar nearby called 'Mystic Grill'. Well, that will do. Without hesitation, I took a quick bath and changed into my white lace tank with jeans. Just as I was descending down the stairs, somebody called for me. "Going somewhere?" I turn around to find Kol standing at the peak of the stairs with his arms crossed as he leaned against a pillar. I continued descending down the stairs as I replied, "None of your business"

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" He tried again.

"I can go by myself thank you.''

In his vampire speed, he blocked my way again just as I was about to take a step out of the door. "Ugh, can you just stop doing that?" I finally snapped. "Let me come with you." He offered. Wait what? Hell no. "So you want to be my bodyguard now?" I folded my arms. "Mystic Falls is not a safe place anymore. Now that the protection spell from all supernatural beings have been lifted, its vulnerable from my mother and your coven." He explained. Wait, he's right. My coven can come anytime and try to kill me. I can't believe I'm agreeing with a Mikaelson. "Fine." I gave in. "And we're going to the Mystic Grill and not anywhere else." I warned him as he raise his hands up in surrender.

When we arrived at the Mystic Grill, it was less crowded than I expected. We took a sit beside a fireplace where a waiter named Matt Donovan greeted us. "Ah the quarterback, business a bit bad today is it?" Kol teased making me roll my eyes. "Ignore him, give me one bourbon whiskey—."

"Make that two please." He interrupted as he continue to glare at Matt. Matt nodded before turning around and walking towards the counter to get our drinks. "What's up with you and disturbing the people of Mystic Falls?" I asked. "Never liked them. Especially those three girls over there." He said as he took a sip of his bourbon when Matt delivered it. "Where?" I asked as I turn and tried to look at his direction. "The one sitting on the counter. They're really having fun talking about us." He said. That's where I found the three girls that Kol was talking about. They were looking right at us with confused yet concerned faces.

Wait, I recognise one of them. It was Bonnie Bennett! "Isn't that—isn't that Bonnie—"

"Bonnie Bennett"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually seeing a Bennett right now. My family have high respects for the Bennett family. They helped us once when we were in need."

"Well, go on then. Ask for her autograph or something." He teased. "Shut up. Stay here." I said as I got up and and nervously made my way towards them. "Hi, Bonnie Bennett is it?" I asked. "Just call me Bonnie." She said as she offered out her hand. "I'm Davina. Davina Claire."

"Oh, you're a Claire? You're a witch?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Davina, don't mind me asking. Why are you hanging out with Kol Mikaelson? You know he's an…original right?" The other brunette, Elena asked.

"I do and trust me he's a pain in the ass. I'm living at his family mansion for the time being. Long story."

"I agree with you in the 'pain in the ass' part." Caroline chuckled.

Just as Elena could respond, Kol from out of nowhere stood behind me and interrupted. "Now now darling, don't go around and talk about poor little Kol behind his back." He said as he placed an arm around my shoulders. His presence seems to tense everyone, especially Elena. "Well, I found that you're not just a pain my ass, you're a pain in everyone's ass." I smiled forcefully as I moved away from him. "Let's go home, Davina" He said trying to grab me by my hand but I managed to move away in time. "I'm not going. I'm staying here. Don't worry, I have Bonnie Bennet with me, she'll keep me safe."

He wanted to retort but seem unable to do so. "Fine." was all he said before making his way out of the Mystic Grill. "Great, so now tell me more of this infamous Kol Mikaelson." I said.


End file.
